The New Race
by SGA-sweetheart
Summary: When Colonel Sheppard's team meets a new race, will they become an enemy or can they convince this new race that they mean no harm? What connection do they have to the ancients?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**I took the character Brennan and Lexa from Mutant X and Rhade from Andromeda but they are part of the new race and do not have any mutant powers or anything like that. I do not own any of the characters except for Ayana. **

_The Wraith ships were descending on the planet firing on buildings. People were screaming and running in every direction. _

"_Ayana!" Brennan screamed. She turned around just in time to see him get taken by a Wraith beam. Suddenly she felt herself grabbed from behind and when she turned around she came face to face with a green face with white hair. The wraith moved its hand back and then… _

Ayana sat up and found herself in her room. 'It was just a nightmare' she thought. She got up from bed and she was still shaking. It seemed so real and it really shook her up. She took a shower and when she came out she was feeling a lot better. She got dressed and was about to go and do her hair when her door chimed.

"Come in!" she called out.

"I've been looking all over the place for you, where've you been?" Brennan asked walking in.

"Did you look here?" Ayana said turning away from him and walking to the bathroom to style her hair. Brennan followed her.

"Well that's beside the point. The council is meeting today." he said

"Why? I thought the next meeting was in two weeks?" she asked looking curious and worried at the same time.

" I'm not sure but some time this morning there was some commotion, so I think it has something to do with that." he replied.

"Well then let's get going!" Ayana said grabbing his hand and dragging him out with her.

Regardless of what some people thought, Ayana and Brennan were just friends. They had known each other since they were kids and the truth was, friends were all they would ever be. Brennan was the Sovereign's eldest son, he also had a brother; Rhade. She hated him! He just got under her skin. Every other woman on the planet absolutely adored him, well except for Lexa but she just found him arrogant. He thought he could have any woman he wanted.

They arrived at the council meeting and were met by the Sovereign, his wife, Rhade, Lexa and six other council members. Ayana and Lexa were not Royals; they had earned a place on the council and in the Royal palace because their fathers had saved the planet.

The Sovereign began "I'm sure you are all wondering why we called this meeting. Well early this morning a ship crashed on the surface. There were four people in it. They have been examined and we are here to discuss what to do with them."

The room was silent. It had been almost 200 years since strangers had come to their planet. They were in a very secluded corner of the Pegasus galaxy and as far as they knew, no one knew where they were.

"What?" Lexa and Ayana asked at the same time.

After a round of 'what the hells from the council' the Sovereign's wife continued

"As we speak they are being brought here." as if on queue the door opened revealing four strangers; a Dr. Rodney McKay, Lt. Colonel Sheppard, Teyla Emmagen and Ronon Dex.

"So you expect us to believe you just came here accidentally?" Ayana asked.

"We have told you that a dozen times, we are explorers, that's what we do…explore. We didn't mean to cause any trouble." John replied. At that moment someone walked in and whispered something in the sovereign's ear.

"Where did you come from?" the sovereign asked.

"Somewhere far away." Rodney replied.

"Do you not think we know that?" the sovereign asked. "Your ship is of Lantean design" he continued.

Teyla looked at John, waiting from him to respond, but he just looked at the sovereign sitting across the table. As far John could tell, they were pretty decent people. They're injuries had been tended to, they had been given food and they were sitting at a table now trying to negotiate their freedom. Well I guess the guards standing behind their chairs were a minus point. But they were definitely advanced. Probably more advanced than the Tollan but he couldn't be sure.

"If you refuse to answer our questions we could just throw you in a cell, would you prefer that?" Rhade asked.

"Is there not another way we can settle this. We try to keep our existence a secret, much like you do and that is why we do not want to reveal our origin." Teyla tried to mediate.

"Well, you know where we are, can we not know where you are from?" Brennan asked.

"It is not that we do not want to tell you, it's just that we do not have that authorization. If you want we can just repair our ship and leave." John said. He really wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. Atlantis didn't need another enemy.

"Your ship is being repaired as we speak, but whether we allow you to take it and leave depends on your co-operation. Take them to the cells" the sovereign said.

"Does this cell not look remarkably…" Teyla said but was cut of by Ronon saying "Like the ones on Atlantis".

"You think they're" John tried to ask but Rodney said "no they can't be ancients. They're advanced, but not that advanced."

"Teyla. Ronon. Do you have any idea who these people might be?" Sheppard asked. Ronon and Teyla looked at each other for a while until Teyla said. "Madarans"

**Thank you for reading and please feel free to review and make any suggestions as to where you think this should go!! I was thinking about making it a crossover with SG-1 eventually.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Oh boy, why does that not sound good" Rodney asked panicking.

"Cause it's not" Ronon said bluntly. Teyla turned to Ronon and said,

"Ronon we do not know for sure whether or not it is them and even it is I highly doubt they would harm us."

"Could someone please tell me who these people are?" John asked getting irritated.

"In this galaxy there has long been a legend as you might call it about people called the Madaran. It is said that they possess great power and have descended from the ancients, much like the people from earth. It is also said that among them are those of great power who will one day rid the galaxy of the Wraith" Teyla answered.

"But we don't know how they feel about us?" John more of stated and Teyla and Ronon nodded.

"And in other words if they find out where we are from they can kick our asses" Rodney finished.

Ayana was furious.

"I cannot believe you are considering letting these people go! They refuse to tell us anything significant about themselves. What if they are Wraith worshippers?" Ayana ranted.

"Ayana!" the Sovereign shouted so she sat down. He continued,

"We may not know who they are, but they have a Lantean Ship and for that reason we must find out where they come from"

"How do you suppose we do that?" Brennan asked.

"We have been able to put a locator beacon on their ship. We are almost certain they will not be able to detect it. When they get wherever they are going, we will know." One of the council members said.

"And then what?" Ayana asked. There was a long silence before the sovereign's wife replied,

"And then we follow."

"We what?" Rhade asked thinking he hadn't heard right.

They continued to debate letting them go until finally they voted. Everyone except for Ayana and Rhade voted to let them go.

"You do realize that if we follow them we risk being detected by the Wraith?" Ayana asked.

The Sovereign sighed. "We have been through this. We know it is risky, but if they truly inhabit the City of Atlantis then it could be very beneficial." the sovereign said.

"The sovereign's right, we cannot remain in hiding anymore while the rest of the galaxy suffers under the Wraith." Brennan said.

Ayana got up from her chair and left. 'This is the worst idea ever" she thought.

"I'll talk to her" Brennan said getting up.

"Ayana, wait!" Brennan called. She turned around and started yelling,

"How can you think this is a good idea!?! If the Wraith find out where we are, they will come. We can't beat them! We can't, and they all know that!!" she said pointing to the meeting room.

"We're taking a chance" Brennan said trying to calm her down.

"Brennan, why do you think our people came here? It was so we could wait until we had enough resource to defeat the Wraith." She said.

"That was when the Wraith were going to wake up after a hundred years. We cannot sit by and watch others die" he stated.

"And what if we die because we aren't ready? What if we don't defeat the Wraith and they wipe us out? What would be the point?" she asked.

"We would have tried." He said putting a hand on her shoulder. After a long silence he added

"Do you know this is probably the first time you have been on the same side as my brother? Well, except of course when the vote in unanimous."

Ayana smile and shook her head.

"I don't want to be there when they leave." She said and then left. The truth was, she wanted to let them go but what if her dream would come true of her people being wiped out by the Wraith.

"So you are just letting us go?" John asked.

"That is correct" the sovereign stated.

"And that's it? You don't want anything in return?" Ronon asked skeptically.

"No" the soverign said. John and the team were still not sure if that was the case.

"So you don't want anything? No weapons, technology ('not that you need it' John added in his head), not even a fruit basket?" John asked

"The only thing we ask of you is that you do not reveal our location and that you never return" Brennan said.

"Done!" Rodney said a little too enthusiastic.

**BACK ON ATLANTIS**

"So all they asked is that you leave?" Colonel Carter asked

"That and that we keep their existence a secret" Colonel Sheppard replied.

"Well that is a pity, it seems a though they could have been very strong allies.

**MADARA**

"Ayana, the other members of the council have decided that you should lead the fleet to Atlantis" the sovereign said.

"Thank you" she said. She was feeling a lot better now; maybe they did need to come out of hiding. Who knows it might just be worth it.

The soverign's wife looked at her. "Do you not want to know why we chose you?" she asked and Ayana smiled.

"Why?" she asked

"Well, we could have chosen one of our sons or Lexa, but we chose you because you were the most skeptical and we may need that. We also know you can control your skepticism and personal opinion to do what is best for our people" the sovereign's wife replied.

"And we have no self control?" Lexa asked jokingly causing everyone to laugh.

"They're right you know" Lexa said smiling at Ayana. They were now on one of the ships sitting in one of the lounging areas. They were taking two ships. Yes only two, it was a small number but it helped avoid detection.

"I know they are. The right thing to do is to help others, but what about ourselves?" Ayana asked.

"We get rewarded" Lexa replied.

"With what, death?' Ayana asked. Lexa sighed.

"Listen, I know that you niss your father, but I'm sure he was happy, is happy with his decision. Remember this, if it wasn't for our father's we would not have gotten a place on the council and you would not be here leading a mission." Lexa said trying to be an optimist.

"Hello ladies!" Rhade said cheerfully walking in with Brennan.

"Oh joy! It's Rhade." Lexa and Ayana said sarcastically.

"Oh come on, it's a wonderful day!" Rhade said.

"For you it is always a wonderful day" Brennan said smiling as they both sat opposite Lexa and Ayana.

"Yes and that's because he just got some cheap, woman to please him" Ayana said.

"Oh what are you jealous?" Rhade asked looking Ayana in the eyes.

"You wish." Ayana retorted. The truth was she was a little jealous, or at least annoyed that he could go around with half the women of the planet and not care about any of them. Well half was an exaggeration.

_**What do you think?? Please review and I'll focus more on Atlantis original characters next chapter, I just wanted to get some background information on the Madaran in so that the story can flow better.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Vicki was in her room. She'd just had the longest day ever and she really needed some sleep. She was one of the new military science personnel. She arrived three weeks ago and already she wanted to go home. She was just about to get into bed when her door chimed.

"Oh great, someone else who wants to ruin my life" she muttered going to the door. She waved her hand over it so it would open. The door opened to reveal Colonel Sheppard.

"Colonel?" she said looking a bit surprised. He on the other hand did not look happy.

"Lieutenant, do you know what a chain of command is?" He asked glaring at her.

"Sir?" she asked looking innocent. 'Busted' she thought.

"I know you know what I'm talking about." He said still visibly angry. She gave up trying to play innocent.

"Sir, he was making inappropriate commenst." She said in her own defense.

"So I've heard Lieutenant but that doesn't give you the right to attack a superior officer!" John retorted.

"But sir..." she tried to explain, but he cut her off.

"Lieutenant, if you have a problem you come and discuss it with me and I will deal with it. The only reason you are not getting punished for you actions is because it seems Major Matthews provoked you and he has also decided not to press charges. ('Well of course he didn't' Vicki thought.) In future I suggest you don't take matters into you own hands." He told her.

"But sir..." she tried to say again but

"Do we have an understanding?" he asked her.

Alright, that was it! He kept interrupting her! How was she supposed to explain what really happened. What really happened was that while the two other members of her team were outside, Matthews and she had been inside a cave of some sort and he had started to feel her up. What was she supposed to do? She chose not to tell Colonel Sheppard this.

"Yes sir." She said instead.

"Goodnight Captain" he said and then turned to leave. She didn't reply. If doors on Atlantis could slam, she would have done it. 'Why do the hot ones have to be the jerks?' she thought.

As soon as John reached his room he kicked the wall. 'I really shouldn't have been that harsh' he thought. On top of that he really liked her. She was smart, funny, she had a great body. Vicky was an averaged height Brunette. She didn't exactly look like a model but she was average weight. He had just screwed everything up. Not that it would have made a difference since she was under his command. Damn the stupid Chain of Command!!

MADARAN SHIP

Ayana, Lexa and Brennan were sitting at a table in one of the main offices inside the ship.

"What are we going to do when we get there?" Lexa asked and they both looked at her.

"Oh come on seriously, even if we do find the city, we can't just take it, and I doubt they would be very welcoming." She added.

"We have a better chance with ships" Brennan answered.

"What if we don't? What if their ships are more advanced than ours?" Ayana asked.

"What are you saying?" Brennan asked. A voice came from the door.

"They're saying that if we were to go through their gate we could go in stealth and not be detected." Rhade said.

"Was that what you were thinking?" Lexa asked Ayana.

"No, actually I was thinking, we take one of our smaller ships that can go in stealth mode; land undetected and get access to their city that way." Ayana replied.

"I say we have a plan" said Brennan.

Ayana spoke into her com "Sarin, bring us out of hyperspace just out of sensor range."

"Yes sir" he answered.

"I'm going to have so much fun doing this." Ayana said.

"You, alone?" Rhade asked.

"Ahh yeah alone, who else?" she asked

"You can't go alone." Rhade said crossing his arms. Ayana glared at him.

"Fine Brennan will go with me." she replied.

"See that's going to be a problem because Brennan is second in command, and since you won't be here, he has to stay." Rhade retorted.

"Fine you can come!!" Ayana said getting up.

"I'm going to check when we get there." she added before she left.

It had been three weeks since the encounter with the Madarans and Teyla was feeling uneasy.

"Why do you think they just let us leave? If they wanted to preserve their secret wouldn't they have kept us there?" she asked.

"I don't know. They really didn't seem to like us that much." John said sitting back on his chair in the mess hall. They were having lunch now.

"It was that one woman, she didn't like us. She was very condescending" Rodney said.

They all just stared at Rodney until Ronon said

"Yeah you would know"

_At the same time….._

"Are you sure they haven't detected us?" Ayana asked Rhade as they landed on a Pier of Atlantis.

"Hey, it was your plan!" Rhade answered. Sometimes she would just get on his last nerve.

"Just put on your personal cloak" she said.

"Yes mother" Rhade said. Ayana punched his arm as she got up.

"Hey what was that for?" he asked. Ayana smile and replied

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

They got their guns and the rest of the materials. They walked to one of the entrances.

"This is a nice city." Rhade commented.

"Sadly I'm not too fond of water." Ayana said smiling. The got to one of the entrances.

"Are you sure you can open the door. I mean won't they notice." Rhade asked.

"Listen, I'm not idiot, I know what I'm doing. Our technology is similar, maybe not as advanced, but close enough." She replied.

"I never said you were an idiot, I was just curious." Rhade said. After about ten minutes Ayana managed to get the door opened.

"Damn it!" She said.

"What?" Rhade asked.

"Yeah, I think they noticed" she replied looking sheepish.

"Well then, we better get moving." Rhade said giving her a look that said 'I told you so'

"Colonel Sheppard's team to the Control Room" the speaker sounded.

"What going on?" John asked through his com.

"The doors on the East pier just opened" Zelenka replied.

"And" John asked, not seeing how it mattered.

"Well, it's not supposed to happen, we cut power to that section of the city." Zelenka replied.

"Life signs?" he asked.

"That's what concerns me. There are none although it is evident the power to the doors was manually rerouted from the outside." Zelenka informed him.

"On our way" John answered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

John, Teyla, Rodney and Ronon got to the control room.

"What happened?" Rodney asked.

"We don't know the energy in that door just spiked" Zelenka said pointing at the screen. John spoke into his com

"Major Lorne, assemble two teams and meet me in the control room ASAP." he said.

"Yes sir, may I ask what this is about?" Major Lorne replied.

"I'm not sure but I think we might have an intruder on our hands" he answered.

"Wait a minute, that can't be true there are no life signs." Colonel Carter said. Rodney snapped his fingers.

"Maybe their cloaked." he said.

" I want you to cut power to that section of the city." Sam added

"Already done" Zelenka replied.

"Well then, we better get a move on then." Ronon said. As soon as major Lorne's team arrived they split up.

"We're never going to get anywhere. It's taking too long." Rhade said looking around.

"The power is cut of; there's nothing I can do." she replied trying to open the door.

"Someone's coming" Rhade said pulling Ayana away.

"Wait, I need to get my stuff." she tried to protest but he pulled her along. Colonel Sheppard, Ronon and a few other officers entered.

"They've been here" Ronon said.

"How can you tell?" John whispered.

"Just can" he replied. Just then Ayana dropped the device she was holding and it fell to the ground becoming visible. Ronon turned around and shot around the area, stunning Ayana in the chest. Her cloak disappeared. 'Damn it' Rhade thought. If he tried to stop them he'd only end up getting caught.

Ronon approached the slumped figure.

"Look familiar?" he said looking ad Sheppard.

"Oh crap" was John's reaction. "Fine let's take her to a holding cell" he said.

"What if there's someone else?" Ronon asked.

"I don't think we'll get another lucky shot anytime soon, lets go." he said looking around.

Ayana woke up in a place that looked a lot like the holding cells on Madara. She had the biggest headache. She tried to open her eyes but the light 'oh for crying out loud' she thought.

"Well this is a pleasure." she heard a voice say. She turned round and saw Colonel Sheppard.

"For you maybe" she replied. John just smiled.

"It's not as fun when you're in the cell is it?" he said. She just smiled at him. She got up and walked up to the force field but didn't touch it.

"What do you think Colonel Sheppard?" she said.

"You remember my name, well I'm flattered." he replied. This time she gave him a huge smile; one that said, 'when I get out of here you are so going to regret this'.

"What do you want?" she asked

"I think you know" he said and after some silence he added "What are _you_ doing here and how did you get here?"

"If I tell you will you let me go?" she asked.

"You know the answer to that question." John replied. He knew she wouldn't give in but he was just giving it a chance.

"Listen when you want to talk just call on the guard." he said an then left.

How could she have been so stupid allowing herself to get caught. She just hope Rhade had a plan to get her out.

After what seemed like ages Colonel Sheppard came back, but this time with a woman who had blonde hair. Ayana sat up.

"Hello" she said. Ayana just stated back.

"I'm Colonel Samantha Carter, leader of this base." she said.

"Oh so you're his boss?" she asked. Sam just smiled at her and said

"We are willing to make a bargain with you."

"See she knows ho to get information out someone!" Ayana said to John.

"If you talk to your people and convince them to form an alliance with us then we'll let you go." Sam said.

"That's it? All you want is an alliance?" Ayana said doubting she was telling the truth.

"This may surprise you but we face a very large threat.."

"The Wraith" Ayana finished.

"Not only the Wraith. Do you know what replicators are?" Sam asked.

"They were destroyed by the Alterans" Ayana replied.

"Not quite, it seems the ancients didn't to a thorough job." John added.

"And you think we can help." Ayana said.

"We saw your technology. We know you are advanced and hey you almost managed to break into the city undetected." John said.

"Why should I trust you?" she said.

"You don't have a reason to trust us but we're both taking a risk" Sam said. After a pause Sam said "We'll give you time to think."

Ayana thought about it. In fact she thought about it and thought about it again. She really didn't want to let an opportunity pass that could have been very important. Maybe she should start trusting people again. She'd stopped trusting everyone when her father died. She just couldn't handle it. He promised he would always be there but he wasn't. But this wasn't a personal issue. This was for her people. She was just about to call the guard, when Rhade came running in. He shot the control panel twice and opened the door.

"Let's go!" Rhade said grabbing her arm. They started running while being chased by Colonel Sheppard's team and other marines. They were now running and trying to avoid getting shot, which at the moment was working. They were now getting to the transporter where Vicki was passing by. Ayana grabbed Vicky by the arm and pulled knife out of her boot and put it to Vicki's throat. Everyone paused when they saw this.

"Get your men out of here or I'll kill her." Ayana said.

"It doesn't have to work like that." John tried to say to diffuse the situation. Ayana and Rhade were now backing to the transporter door with Vicki. Ayana was almost in the transporter when she felt a pain on her shoulder.

"Damn!" she said and threw Vicki out of the transporter and the door closed. John ran towards Vicki as soon as the doors closed.

"Are you okay?" John asked as he knelt near Vicki examining her neck.

"I'm fine!" she snapped, batting his hand away. John looked up shocked and found her glaring him.

"Major, get her to the infirmary" John said.

"I'm fine" she insisted.

"Major, get her to the infirmary." John said giving her an 'I'm you commanding officer look.'

They searched for Ayana and Rhade for hours but eventually they gave up.

**Pleas people review!! I am greatful for all reviews and suggestions are welcome.**


	5. Chapter 5

Rhade and Ayana were now well on their way back to the Madaran ship out of sensor range. Rhade looked over to Ayana.

"You should treat your wound." He said.

"I'm fine." She said looking upset. Rhade sighed and went to the back and got some medical supplies.

"Stretch out your Arm." He said simply. Ayana complied and Rhade started treating her arm. The bullet from John's weapon had just grazed her arm.

"Ouch!!" Ayana said flinching.

"Sorry, I'm almost done" Rhade replied. Ayana turned her head and looked at Rhade while he was wrapping a bandage around her arm. Actually, she was staring. She was looking at his face; 'he's so hot!' she thought as she stared at his face. She moved down to his chest. He was wearing a tight black shirt that fit him perfectly. She was interrupted when Rhade snapped her out of her trance.

"Like what you see?" he asked giving her a wicked grin.

"Are you done?" she asked. Rhade just shook his head as he stood up and said sarcastically,

"You're welcome."

They sat in silence for a while until Ayana said,

"We get to the ship in 10 minutes." Rhade turned to look at her and after a pause he said

"What exactly do you have against me?"

"Nothing" she replied.

"You're lying" he stated.

"Oh really, what would make you think that?" she asked sarcastically getting up and walking to the back of the ship. Rhade got up and followed.

"Why can't you just admit that you're attracted to me?" Rhade asked frustrated.

"Because I'm not" she said. Ayana tried to get back to the front of the ship but Rhade blocked her.

"I know you are and you know what? I'm not afraid to admit that I find you attractive because hey, who doesn't?" he said rhetorically.

"Oh please! All you want is to sleep with me and then dump me like every other woman!" she criticized. Rhade stepped closer to Ayana until she was backed against the wall. At that moment they exited hyperspace.

"Let's talk about this later." Ayana said. Rhade turned around and went to the front of the ship.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Vicki was on one of the Balconies of Atlantis for some fresh air.

"Victoria" Teyla said.

"Oh hi Teyla" Victoria said as she turned around.

"Should you not be resting?" Teyla asked with concern in her eyes.

"Couldn't sleep" Vicki replied.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Teyla asked her.

"If there is something I want to tell someone, but I'm afraid to…" she started but she never got the chance to finish when Teyla said,

"You should tell Colonel Sheppard."

"How did you?" Vicki asked. Sometimes Teyla was just amazing.

"I believe he was going to his quarters" Teyla said.

Vicki rushed out. She had to tell him before she lost her nerve.

-------------------------------------------

John woke up to the sound of someone shouting. He opened the door to reveal a very nervous looking Lieutenant.

"Lieutenant, its two a.m. in the morning" He said.

"I know. I just I… I need to tell you something." She replied. John stepped aside to let her come in.

"Look I'm sorry about the way I acted when you were trying to help me." She started. John just crossed his arms and looked at her. He was so turned on right now. He was just watching her lips move when suddenly he felt something very soft on his lips. 'Wow this is so wrong!' he thought There was so much wrong with this. John reluctantly removed her lips from his.

"Look, I'm sorry but we can't do this." He said and moved to the end of the room. He was pacing now.

"Oh no, I just made a complete fool of myself!" Vicki said and turned to leave but before she got to the door, John stopped her.

"Wait, we need to talk about this." He said.

"Why don't we just forget it? I mean it was stupid and I was so out of line and I know it was wrong and I'm sorry." She rambled. By now she was pacing.

"Sit down" John said, so she sat on the bed.

"I'm your commanding officer. It's against regulations." He said

"Look, if you're going to lecture me I should just go." She said. She got up and tried to move around John but he pressed his lips on hers. She responded by wrapping her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist. They were hard and fast kisses at first but then they slowed down as John started kissing her neck. She moaned at his. One thing led to another and they were on the bed and were somehow missing most of their clothes.

NEXT DAY

John woke up and felt a warn body pressed up against his own. 'This is new' he thought.

All of a sudden the realization of what he had just done hit him. 'Court-martialed' kept popping up in his head. His thoughts were interrupted when the figure next to him started to stir.

"Morning" Vicki said smiling up at him while running a hand up and down his chest.

"Morning" John said smiling back. Vicki sat up on the bed and looked at John.

"So" she said.

"You do realize we can get court-martialed for this?" John asked her.

"Yeah I know, which is probably why we shouldn't do this again." She said. John nodded.

"Unless of course we keep it a secret." She said with a mischievous grin.

"That could work." He said reaching for her.

**Review!!**


End file.
